1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of motorized vehicles such as golf carts. More specifically, the invention relates to a convertible top device adapted to mount on a golf cart or other vehicle.
2. Description of the Invention
Small motorized vehicles are used in a wide variety of applications. Examples of such motorized vehicles include golf carts, lawn movers, lawn tractors and all-terrain vehicles. It is well-known that elements of the weather that penetrate an open cockpit of a vehicle can have a deleterious effect not only on the human operator and occupants of the vehicle, but also cause deterioration of interior components of the vehicle exposed to those elements. Areas of consideration inherent with an open cockpit of a vehicle include exposure to ultraviolet rays and excessive heat. Other areas of consideration inherent with an open-cockpit vehicle include protection from inclement weather, wind, dirt particles, flying objects, and insects. The need for protection from the suns rays is quite evident. The sun's ultraviolet rays can cause harmful effects to both the interior of a cart and its occupants. Various known cover or top devices have been developed with sunshades, screens, covers, and enclosures for various forms of open cockpit vehicles (e.g., motorcycles, mowers, four-wheelers, tractors, agricultural machines, and boats).
In particular, certain known top devices have been designed for golf carts. Golf is a game which requires players to travel a great distance in order to complete a typical round of nine or eighteen holes. While walking a course and carrying a golf bag, or having a caddy carry a golf bag, is one means of traversing a course, many players prefer the speed and comfort of using a golf cart to move about a course.
In addition to providing a cover for the open cockpit of the golf cart, another consideration of a golf cart is to provide a cover for a player's equipment (e.g., clubs) typically stowed or located in a golf bag carrier assembly or compartment positioned at the rear of the cart. As golf bags and golf clubs contained therein are relatively expensive equipment to the sport, their owners generally take care to preserve them. Consequently keeping the clubs and bags out of inclement weather as well as the sun is generally considered good maintenance.
There have been several known top devices created to provide shelter for golf carts. These tops have been called by various names through the years, including roofs, canopies, umbrellas and tops. Generally, these tops are designed to shield occupants of the vehicles from sun, rain and other forms of inclement weather. Many of these devices are permanently affixed and do not provide protection for golf clubs.
A typical top comprises an upper, generally horizontally extending sheet like member that is supported by four generally vertically extending standards or struts. The front of the top typically is supported by two legs of a front standard, which can be formed in a U-shape, while the rear of the top can be supported by two independent standards. Examples of such tops can be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,713, to Criscuolo, the disclosure of which is entirely incorporated by reference. The standards attach to the frame of the vehicle in a manner such that the vehicle frame can support the loading of the top. Such fixed assemblies, however, do not allow a user to selectively enjoy the sun or more favorable weather. The tops of these assemblies are permanently fixed in place.
Additional examples of prior art structures are discussed below. The disclosures of these references are hereby expressly incorporated by reference. Mills U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,609 discloses an application for an open cockpit vehicle, such as a golf cart, wherein a shade rolls up and down covering the entrances to the passenger compartment. Mills only provides selective protection on the side of the cart and has a major disadvantage do to the flapping movement of the shade while the vehicle is in operation, as the edge of the shade faces forward into wind caused from the vehicle's forward motion. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,041, to Sullivan discloses a rollup, portable, removable rear cover spanning from the roof of the golf cart and extending over the rear area where the golf bags are stored. The assembly utilizes shock cords, grommets and loops to secure the cover. The upper portion of the cover is composed of transparent plastic, facilitating, rear visibility, and a lower portion composed of woven fabric. Although Sullivan addresses the need to protect the golfing equipment in the rear of the golf cart, the invention would not provide significant protection to the occupants of the vehicle from the sun's rays or inclement weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,524 to Gerber, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference discloses a frame for a fold down top for vehicles. Gerber discloses a frame system for a fold down top for vehicles having an open in-use position and a folded position for storage. The frame system includes first and third generally rectangular-shaped perimeter frame members each having opposing transverse portions and opposing longitudinal side portions extending therebetween. Also included is a second U-shaped frame member having a midportion and opposing side portions extending therefrom. In the frame system's open position, the first frame member is pivotally connectable along its lower ends to the vehicle about a first axis in a somewhat upright position.
While Gerber was somewhat satisfactory for its purpose, it exhibits numerous deficiencies. Gerber has no reinforcing mechanism for the forwardly extending portion of the frame. As a result in high winds or rough conditions the frame is like to shake and sway. Additionally, when the frame is in its storage position, access to the golf bag supports on the rear portion of the cart can be obstructed. Furthermore, Gerber's top does not cover the attached golf clubs.
In addition to the above noted deficiencies, many known top frames are packaged without the standards and the fastening members being connected together. Instead, only during final assembly by a dealer, for instance, are the components joined together and mounted to the vehicle. This results in excessive installation time and expense on behalf of the dealer or other installation person. In addition, fastening members can become lost or easily misplaced between the factory and the on-site installation.
While these known top devices typically serve their intended purpose, they are cumbersome and expensive to install. Moreover, these known top devices lack versatility to accommodate varying designs of the golf carts.
As may be seen from the following analysis, there have been a large number of attempts to provide a golf cart top that provide a cover for the internal compartment. Many of these efforts have proven unsatisfactory and have failed to provide for a sturdy convertible top that allows for the selective raising and lowering of the top. These devices have not addressed several of the other deficiencies in the art. Most of these devices do not provide for selective application and those that do are often unstable and obstructing in the lowered position. Additionally, many of these devices include complex mechanisms, and require considerable effort to attach the top to a golf cart. Many of the devices are not robust enough to meet the demands of the many climates in which people play golf.
What is therefore needed in light of the above is an improved top for small motorized vehicles that exhibits enhanced robustness, selective application and ease of use. There is a further need for a cover or top device that is lightweight and easy to install over an open cockpit vehicle such as a golf cart. Moreover, there is a need for a top device that is inexpensive to manufacture. Still yet there is a need to provide a cover or top device that is readily convertible between an open or covered position and a stowed or uncovered position in relation to the open cockpit and the stowed equipment of the vehicle. If rainy conditions are not present, there is a need for a top device that can be readily moved and folded away in a neat and compact fashion.